


in your arms

by lafemmestars



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafemmestars/pseuds/lafemmestars
Summary: "do you still write? if so could you pls write some fluffy jupitune on a lazy day in bed. tsym" -Tumblr AnonWell anon, it's your lucky day! (For once I don't write angst? Yeah!)





	in your arms

Tug-of-war had went on in the frigid mornings when the frost had laid itself to rest on any given surface. Within deep slumber, one had curled herself around the blanket, then the other would tug back with exasperated grumbles that meant nothing in the early hours. In the drifting silence it was always Neptune who woke first. Dark makeup smudged under her eyes and she felt like she needed to rub and rub at her eyes endlessly to feel like her left over makeup was gone. She let out a hefty yawn and shook her head with a lengthy groan. With one arm she propped herself and squinted through the light that peeked through their window. She turned slowly and pulled her arm out and nested back into the bed. Turning herself around, her heart twisted when she had fit behind Jupiter. Jupiter stirred slightly and moved slightly back into her, accepting the close warmth she had offered. With her breath held Neptune nuzzled her face into the back of her neck, murmur groggy sentences she strung together hastily. "Jupes, Jupes gimme the blanket..." 

Soft groans and jaunty movements as she turned over were roused from her mouth. Jupiter's eyes fluttered open, then to her pink lips a smile had formed. Neptune took this moment to look over her incredibly soft face. Little thin lines told stories of her trampling around and kicking a ball past a winning goal. Constellations of freckles were scattered on her face, ones Neptune would count in secret. Her hand brushed over her cheek lightly, caressing her flushed skin. Jupiter's sparkling green eyes followed her fingers while they told her that she was okay, that she'd be fine through the fondness of her touch. Neptune pulled back and pulled the blanket over herself. She got closer to her, wrapping her arms back around her and pressing her lips to hers again. 

“No, I need to brush my teeth!”

“Ugh.” Neptune whined and pulled back. Jupiter started to snicker and left kisses on her cheek. “I'm kidding Nep. Can I have another kiss?” She asked softly as she nudged the side of her mouth with her lips.

“Definitely not with that attitude,” Neptune shook her head and turned to the side, rolling her eyes playfully. She huddled under the thick fabric and finally looked to Jupiter again with a pleasant smile. “but I suppose you can.” Jupiter gave her a flashy grin, then kissed her again. Neptune pulled her back into the blanket and brought her closer as she moved away slightly after the kiss. 

“I want to stay right here.” Neptune mumbled with a yawn, then proceeded to bury her face in the curve of Jupiter's neck. Jupiter lightly strung her fingers through her hair, carefully working out knots. 

“Shouldn't we get up?”

Arms tightened around her body, making her blush and sigh blissfully. Neptune finally spoke again, in a quiet voice murmured, “No. It's Sunday, I just want to lay with you.” Jupiter surrendered herself to the bed and found herself smiling again. Silence had rested with them and drew out when Neptune closed her eyes, looking like she was finally at peace. With messy hair and little care, Jupiter rested her head close to hers and left kisses on her forehead. Between a few, a very quiet, "I love you" was uttered. An ecstatic smile began on Neptune's face as she whispered back, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that this is good enough, I haven't been able to write the past few weeks as much, so this was like a push in the right direction.


End file.
